Guilty Love
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: After Fabina spilt he was sure he wouldn't fall for anyone else but... Maybe Nicole's right, maybe Kabian does have a certain ring to it. 'My entry for Hoa One shot day'.


**A/N This is a ONESHOT for 'Hoa one shot day 2013' Publishing this now cause parents are on vacation and my moms birthday is in two days.. And want to spend time with them. Painted my kitchen. So much fun.**

**Nicole is my O.C. (Average height, tan skin, soft brown eyes, dark brown hair reaching to her shoulder and a little bit more. Small button up nose and pink lips.) **

* * *

_ KT Rush._

It's not doubt that the adventurous light caramel skinned girl has been on Fabians mind...a lot. But you would expect it to be right. With all the time they spent together. Whenever it was Sibuna stuff or just hanging out.

And that makes him feel guilty.

Because of _her_.

Nina Martin. His first love. His chosen one. Or used to be chosen one. It was no surprise he was absolutely devastated when she left. Never to be heard from again. Even when Fabian thought she was in a secret relationship with the osirian he still cared for her.

He couldn't even read her goodbye letter. He was afraid he would just break down. Her letter told him all he needed to know. He was her first love...and that they should move on.

So he shouldn't feel guilty right.

He still does. Even though the letter told him to move on he still felt it. No not the love for Nina. Over time he realized Nina wasn't coming back ever. And he's made peace with that. But he couldn't wait his whole life for her knowing she might never come back. But because he never expected to fall for someone again.

_But he did._

When he first met KT he was very suspicious of her. But his whole mind was dead set on finding Nina. Although he did think she was very pretty and it didn't settle well that she was spending so much time with Eddie.

But as he spent more time with her he slowly began to fall for her every time. It wasn't intentional. But he couldn't control himself. She was creepin her way into his heart and he couldn't stop her.

She was special. Never less the great granddaughter of the once evil guy. She saw the good in everyone. And she was very forgiving. Another trait he liked. But the trait he liked the most she could stand up for herself.

Back to before. Falling for her was like..._instinct_. He just kept repeating. But don't get me wrong. He denied it. He was in denial for a long time. Saying she was just a great friend or just changing the subject. But he knew deep down that he couldn't deny it forever.

He remembers the first and second time he realized he fell for her.

* * *

It was late at night. And as you can guess it was for a Sibuna mission. Fabian, KT, & Eddie went to go see the real Harriet Denby in some place. When Eddie sent the two back to the house they were reluctant ant first but agreed. It was very quiet, you could hear crickets chirping. Or whatever they do.

"Hey Fabian?" KT asked. Fabian turned around. He was speechless. She looked beautiful. The moonlight hit her just right so her eyes sparkled. Her little smile gave him some weird feeling in his stomach.

"Yea." He spoke, afraid to embarrass himself by saying more. _Don't stutter! Rutter._

"I want to thank you. Ya know for letting me into Sibuna. I know I'm kind of replacing..." She trailed off whenever not to say her name. Fabian nodded knowing who she meant.

"KT you're not replacing anyone. And I'm glad to have you on board." He spoke honestly. It was the truth. From his old housemates he could write a 10 page essay about them. It was nice to have someone stir it up. He always learned something new about her.

"Thanks Fabian." She smiled. And then the weird feeling came back. The same feeling he has for Nina.

The second time was not so far from that one. It was a couple of days maybe weeks who knows! When Fabian was stuck in his room. Thinking very hard on how to open that secret tunnel without anyone noticing it. He was all out of ideas until she came in.

She looked amazing in her everyday clothes and uniform though he wouldn't say that out loud. He was going to ask her what she wanted when she stuck something up.

"It's the same color as the bricks!"

"I know."

Fabian and KT smiled at their breakthrough. She looked so happy almost a bit _magical._ Fabian thought. Before his brain could process what his lips were saying he spoke "KT, you are Magic."

"Thank you." She blushed thanking that some of her hair covered her cheeks. She took a little bow for entertainment. Fabian smiled. That weird feeling he got before came back again. Butterflies. It wasn't the stomach flu. He fell for KT rush.

When he figured out when he fell for KT he began to worry and wonder. Basically over thinking things like he always does. The letter said move on but he never expected to. He sat quietly in common room. He was all alone -everyone had plans- well expect for Trudy or so he thought.

"What's wrong Fay?" A voice asked. He turned to see his Latina friend Nicole Rivera looking at him. He took a breath. Should he tell her. To be honest Nicole was like the new Love guru of the house. But he didn't know how to explain it. "It's KT isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a proud shipper of Jeroy, Peddie, Walfie and Kabian." She spoke as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. Fabian looked at her and chuckled. "I'm supposed to know these things. Now spill."

"It's just I think I...fallen for KT." He spoke carefully choosing your words. Nicole gave a sigh of relief. _Finally! He admits it! _Anyone could notice the way KT and Fabian would steal glances at each other.

"Took you long enough-" Nicole teased. "So what's the problem."

"I don't know. Nina's letter said I should move on but I don't know. I just ugh." He spoke. Nicole listened carefully she knew what was going on. She carefully sat down next to him. He always did have problems in the love department.

"Fabian how do you feel about KT?" She asked as if taking mental notes. What no one knew was she took out her phone. She clicked on recordings and pressed the record button.

"I like her. I really do its just... I don't know why I feel guilty. It's like this big emotion is stopping me from admitting it." He revealed.

"It's not guilt." Nicole intervened.

"What?"

"It's not guilt it's fear."

"What?" Fabian asks confused. Nicole looked at him with her 'come on. Get with program' look. Noticing he was still confused she continued. "You're afraid. You're afraid of losing someone else. That's what stopping you. You're afraid if you get together with KT you're afraid she's going to leave."

Fabian didn't answer. She made sense. She was right. He was afraid. He was afraid of losing her. It all made sense. Nina left him. His parents left him at this school. He didn't want KT to leave him too. Nicole smiled when all the gears clicked in his head. Before she walked out her little heels clicking she said.

"I always thought Kabian had a ring to it."

After Nicole's advice Fabian decided he was going to do it. He was going to tell her. If he worrying she'd leave him he would never take the chance. So it was time. The door opened and all the housemates came in. She. He spotted KT he walked to her.

"Hello KT." KT turned around and almost blushed seeing it was Fabian. She greeted him back. Fabian asked if they could go outside and she agreed. She followed him outside to a nearby Bench.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her eyes deeply concerned for him. It was true. She had a tiny crush on him. No scratch that she had a big crush on him. But she never did anything about it because she thought he was still on Nina. Plus Joy and was her roommate at some time and it was wrong to like a room mates crush.

Fabian thought she looked great today. Her hair was in its natural frizzy hair and her brown eyes were sparkling. Before he knew what he was doing he placed his lips on hers. When he pulled back he realized what he did and widened his eyes not noticing KT's cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Um...I- I mean ." He began to stutter. KT kept looking at him.

"Why did you do that Fabian?" She asked. He decided it was time. It's now or never.

"I like you KT." He spoke. "And that's it. Well bye!" He tried to make a scurry exit. KT stopped him. "I like you too."

"Oh. I understand if you don't feel- wait what?" He breathe out. She liked him too.

"I like you too." She spoke slowly a little bit embarrassed with her publicly announcing it. Fabian let out a smile and before she knew it she was swooped in a hug. She hugged back. Their hug was cut short when they heard a yell of triumph and then Spanish yelling coming after. _Nicole_. They shook their head.

KT and Fabian walked back to the house his arm around her shoulders as they kicked a pebble. He looked at KT. He quietly spoke but she heard it and smiled. She knew the name from Nicole.

"She was right. Kabian does have a certain ring to it."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. So what do you think? I love Kabian. They are so cute. Mabian is just to similar. Anyway I hope this isn't too fluffy. I just wanted to write a Kabian ONESHOT. Sorry for caps. Well bye -A**


End file.
